Kumatora vs Kumadori
Kumatora vs Kumadori 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Mother vs One Piece! These guys have nice pink hair, and they're ready to showcase it in a fight! Interlude Wiz: Previously on Death Battle, we pitted Kumatora against Ino Yamanaka, from the Naruto series, to see who was the better psychic. '''Boomstick: And Kumatora lost. However, she gets a second chance, and she's going against One Piece. Wiz: Hair comes in many colors. Brown, black, yellow. Boomstick: Don't forget pink. The best characters are the ones with pink hair, and have "Kuma" in their name somewhere. Awfully specific, and awesomely specific at the same time. Wiz: Like Kumatora, the psychic wonder. Boomstick: And Kumatora, the CP9 agent. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kumatora Wiz: Kumatora is a princess from the Nowhere Islands. She was raised by the Magypsies, an odd race of characters meant for protecting the Seven Needles. Boomstick: So they have to protect needles? Ouch. Wiz: The Seven Needles can be pulled by someone capable of using PK Love, a PSI move. Kumatora herself does not learn this move, but another party member, Lucas, does. She assists Lucas in his quest, and she can learn PSI herself. Boomstick: PSI. A powerful force that sweeps multiple nations and collects billions of viewers on YouTube. Wiz: That's PSY. The creator of Gangnam Style. We're referring to PSI, a psychic force in Kumatora's universe. She is able to use it for various moves. For example, she can easily read the minds of any target she desires, using telepathy. Boomstick: Aside from that, she can also conjure giant firestorms with her mind, using PK Fire Ω. PK Fire has weaker versions too, but who cares about those? Wiz: If she ever wants to stop her foes from moving, PK Freeze Ω will do just that. It deals heavy damage as well. PK Ground hits multiple times and makes enemies fall, while PK Starstorm, taught to Kumatora by a Magypsy, summons a rain of stars from above. Boomstick: You'll be dead before you can point out that the sky is falling. By the way, Kumatora seems like sort of a glass cannon. Is this true? Wiz: True, and more so than you think. Kumatora's signature weapons are a fake frying pan and angel gloves. Both of the weapons increase her offensive output, and they can do it tremendously when combined. Boomstick: Lacking any defensive feats could very well be her downfall. Unless she uses PK Ground to trip you. Then, you'll be the one falling. Or, she freezes you with PK Freeze. Or, she burns you with-''' Wiz: Though she isn't defensive, her psychic attacks are very powerful and can kill easily. Let's just see how this trait combines with her reckless personality. Kumatora: That was scary. That was the very definition of scary. Kumadori '''Boomstick: CP9. A strong force of assassins, that kills anyone and everyone who opposes the World Government. Wiz: Kumadori is one of the members of the team. He helped fight against the Straw Hat Pirates, to try and stop them from saving their crewmate, Nico Robin. Boomstick: In order to fight, CP9 had to train in the fighting style known as Rokushiki, or the Six Powers. Rokushiki is a martial arts style consisting of six powers. Actually, seven. No, eight. But the last one is a joke power, and the seventh one is only known by another member of CP9. So, six abilities for Kumadori. Wiz: The first is Geppo, or Moonwalk. When using Geppo, Kumadori kicks the air hard enough to propel himself at sonic speeds. When he travels, he can switch direction quickly and easily. He appears as a flash that is nearly impossible to hit. Boomstick: The next of the abilities is Tekkai, or Iron Body. Kumadori can use this to solidify his body to the durability of iron. Unfortunately, he's rendered immobile until after the move is used. Unless you're Jabra, of couse, who can move while using this power. But Kumadori isn't Jabra, so forget that. One of Kumadori's variations of this move is Tekkai "Go", a stronger version that involves tensing the body. Wiz: Shigan is the third power. The user's finger resembles a bullet when using this move. It allows them to pierce the skin of their target. Shigan Cue is an attack where Kumadori can transfer the Shigan to his khakkhara, and use it like that. During Shishi Shigan, Kumadori's actual hair becomes a weapon, and it's used to pierce an opponent several times. Boomstick: Shigan makes for incredibly violent and graphic scenes. Exactly why it's my favorite of the abilities. Wiz: Rankyaku is an offensive manuever. Kumadori's kick can fire a highly destructive wave and cut his target. Rankyaku "Renge" is a variation that he uses. The main move is usually performed with one move, but Kumadori's variation allows him to perform it with two, for a fury of cuts. Boomstick: Soru is a travel technique that requires extreme leg strength. It has to be higher than that of Lionel Messi's, too. When using Soru, you can reach sonic speeds. You can dodge most attacks, and counterattack quickly. Reminds me of dodgeball. Wiz: The last, and least practical, of the powers is Kami-e, or Paper Art. Your body folds like paper, so you can avoid an attack. Boomstick: Ha! What are you going to do with that, become some human origami? You can't even dodge any attacks like that; I can hit paper very easily. How shameful. Wiz: Rokushiki isn't the only thing that Kumadori has up his sleeve. He's a hermit, and because of it, can control any part of his body. This includes mainly his hair, so he can bind his enemies and give them no chance of escape. When Kumadori controls his body, he's using something known as Life Return. He has even made himself fatter or skinnier with Life Return. Boomstick: Sounds like something I need. Wiz: Kumadori's techniques may seem useful, but overall, he doesn't have much power. He's the fifth most powerful of CP9, out of seven total. Though, he is still classified as superhuman, with a power level of 810. Boomstick: Yet, he got destroyed in his fight with Tony Tony Chopper, ultimately resulting in his dismissal from the team. Doesn't sound the least bit superhuman to me. Wiz: He's a well trained assassin, giving him a fighting chance in Death Battle, especially when he combines Rokushiki with his Life Return. Boomstick: If he loses this fight, he's going to need a Life Return. Kumadori: At the sea for a thousand years, and at the mountains for a thousand years, breathing the wind and drinking pure water, he passed the training of a Sennin. Enduring it all, he gained the Life Return. Humans are able to, from the hair on their head to their intestines, their toes, even to their most minute hairs, to concentrate their senses and stretch them to their limits, making it possible to control every part of their bodies. '' DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Kumatora and Kumadori prepared to fight on Enies Lobby. ''Kumadori: Yoiyoi! The time has arisen, for I, to defeat my enemies in battle! Kumatora: Do I seriously have to fight this guy? FIGHT! Kumatora: PK Fire! Kumatora's hands lit on fire, and she projected a large wave of fire at Kumadori. Kumadori: Geppo! Kumadori kicked the air seven times, propelling himself around each time he kicked. He dodged PK Fire, and jumped to Kumatora to attack. Kumadori: Shishi Kebab! Kumadori held the tip of his khakkhara at Kumatora, lighting it on fire. From the staff, he projected fireball after fireball. They hit Kumatora and knocked her down. Kumadori: Shigan! Going for an early finisher, Kumadori bent over and projected his finger toward Kumatora's chest. What he didn't expect is that he ended up piercing his own chest, after affected by Kumatora's PSI. Kumatora: Brainshock! Brainshock had made the CP9 agent feel strange, causing him to attack himself some of the time. Kumatora equipped her fake frying pan, and tried to whack Kumadori. He blocked it using his khakkhara, and countered quickly. Kumadori: Rankyaku! He kicked the air and projected a white slash projectile. It slashed Kumatora's chest and stirred up great pain. Kumatora: Hypnosis! Kumatora used her mind to make Kumadori feel sleepy. Kumadori: Yoiyoi! As the battle rages on, the hermit needs his rest. His eyes fall, as his entire body becomes limp. What shall awaken dear hermit? What will-'' He fell asleep. ''Kumatora: A noisy one, aren't you? Kumatora slipped on a pair of white gloves, increasing her offensive power. Holding her fake frying pan, she got in a couple of good hits before Kumadori woke up. Kumadori: Yoiyoi! As I awaken, it is the point in which I receive a fighting chance! Kumatora: PK Fire! Kumadori: Tekkai! The psychic girl used another fire attack, while Kumadori's body hardened like iron due to Rokushiki. Kumadori: Go! He tensed up, hardening his body even further. PK Fire did him no damage, because of his defensive move. The CP9 agent's next plan of action was deciding to use Life Return in order to subdue the foe. His hair rose, and shot out at Kumatora in a binding move. Kumadori: Kami Shibari! His hair shot out, but turned around, and the agent ended up binding himself in his own hair. This was because he was still feeling strange from the Brainshock PSI. Kumadori: Yoiyoi! I have been blinded, and binded by the dread of Life Return mastery. As the hermit falls, no one can do anything, besides hope to see his fate. There is still hope in the Rokushiki, however. Kumatora: PK Ground! She created a psychic earthquake. Using Life Return, Kumadori controlled his hair to unbind himself. Kumadori: Soru! He escaped the range of the earthquake, and was left unharmed. Kumatora's next attack was a devastating rain of stars from space. Kumatora: PK Starstorm! Kumadori: Geppo! Reaching high speeds, the agent kicked the air to dodge the stars. Kumadori: Shigan Cue! He leaped to face his enemy, and stabbed her using his khakkhara, combined with Shigan, to create a painful attack. Kumatora: Ah! Kumadori: Rankyaku "Renge"! '' Kumadori held up both legs, and combined them in an attack to hit Kumatora multiple times on all of her body, leaving large and visible cuts on her skin. He rose his hair with Life Return, and readied a rapid Shigan attack to follow up the Rankyaku. ''Kumadori: Shishi Shigan! The move backfired due to feeling strange. Instead of striking Kumatora, Kumadori's hair attack turned around at Kumadori. Kumadori: Tekkai "Go"! Kumatora: Oh, no you don't. Defense Down! Kumadori glowed blue, and his defense was lowered, counteracting Tekkai. Kumadori was hit with Shishi Shigan, resulting in him tumbling down to the ground. Kumadori: Yoiyoi! Don't kill the hermit! Kumatora: PK Starstorm! The multitude of stars was too much for the CP9 agent to handle. KO! Conclusion Wiz: The battle was initially a trade of blows between the two combatants. However, Kumatora's PSI is a lot stronger than either Rokushiki or Life Return, even when combined. Boomstick: Aside from that, the girl's mind allowed her to mess with the fight and alter the outcome in her favor. Hypnosis put Kumadori to sleep, Brainshock made him hit himself half of the time, and Defense Down stopped him from tanking attacks. Wiz: Kumadori simply couldn't keep up with the things that his opponent did to him. He also lacks any good feats whatsoever, and was wrecked by Tony Tony Chopper's Monster Point. Boomstick: I see. My brain sure wasn't shocked after seeing the outcome of this fight. Wiz: The winner is Kumatora. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles